Perfume de mujer
by Robinfleur
Summary: Trilogía Metáforas, tercera parte. Las personas son como un perfume: Que haga sonreír a quien lo lleve, o despierte el deseo de quien lo huela. Con su gran nariz, Severus Snape ha descubierto que no solo existen los perfumes florales. Una nueva mezcla le ha embotado el cerebro, llenado los pulmones y hace latir su corazón. Ese perfume se llama Aurora Sinistra.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Os dejo disfrutar del prólogo y os cuento más al final.**

**TRILOGÍA METÁFORAS: TERCERA PARTE**

**PERFUME DE MUJER**

**PRÓLOGO**

Las personas son como los perfumes:

"Vive en el tiempo; tiene su juventud, su madurez y su vejez".

"La personalidad se parece a un perfume de calidad: quien lo usa es la única persona que no lo huele."

"Que haga sonreír a quien lo lleve, o despierte el deseo de quien lo huela."

"Los que nos recordarán instantes que nos han marcado, momentos únicos e irrepetibles."

Pueden ser volátiles, profundos, pesados o ligeros, frescos, tranquilizadores, seductores…

**OoO**

Contrariamente a lo que todo el mundo pensaba, a Severus Snape no le gustaba hacer pociones en su tiempo libre.

¿Enseñarlas? Era su trabajo.

¿Hacerlas para la enfermería? Una obligación.

¿Venderlas para varios y variados "sectores de mercado"? Un sueldo extra. No era un santo, al fin y al cabo.

¿Pasarse encerrado en un laboratorio sus horas libres? Sólo si tenía un golpe de inspiración y quería comprobar que sus estudios eran correctos.

Le atraía la herbología. Cultivar le relajaba la mente. Sí, generalmente eran ingredientes para pociones, pero no quitaba que le gustaste regarlas, podarlas, meter las manos en la tierra, y si no había nadie cerca, les hablaba y les cantaba.

Eran buenas oyentes. Ni se quejaban y ni le juzgaban. Y no se le había muerto ninguna. Eso significaba que, al menos a esas plantas y flores, él les caía bien.  
Hablar con Sprout, oírle cómo le alababa lo bien que cuidaba sus higos secos, era también un rato agradable.

Hasta que Aurora Sinistra comentaba irónica lo bien que él cuidaba _todos_ los higos secos… Estúpida mujer.

También le gustaba investigar. «_La ciencia avanza sobre cadáveres»_, rezaba el dicho. En su época de Mortífago, lo llevó a cabo en tantas ocasiones como le permitieron. Comprobaba cómo afectaban los hechizos y los maleficios al cuerpo, los nervios, los músculos, a la mente… el poder de la sangre para ciertos rituales… sólo de pensarlo, comenzaba a calentársele su propia sangre. Ya lo había dicho antes: No era un santo, al fin y al cabo.  
Pero ahora que estaba bajo la tutela de Dumbledore, esos pasatiempos tuvieron que ser "edulcorarlos": en vez de cuerpos humanos, debía conformarse con diseccionar ratas, sapos, gallinas y gatos. Una lástima.  
Aunque charlar sobre encantamientos y transformaciones con Flitwick y McGonagall era siempre estimulante para la mente. Incluso una partida de ajedrez contra Flitwick era entretenida, pese a que la mayoría de las veces perdiese.

Hasta que Aurora Sinistra le decía que no sólo la mente debía estimularse. «_Mens sana y corpore sano»_. Estaría bien, si no fuese por el tono provocativo que usaba… Estúpida mujer.

El estudio de las Runas Antiguas siempre le llamó la atención. Aunque lo correcto sería, el cómo las civilizaciones antiguas conservaron sus conocimientos mágicos, a través de la escritura. Desde los jeroglíficos a las runas. Sólo Dumbledore sabía que él aún estudiaba japonés, pero los consejos que Bathsheda Babbling le había enseñado, para recordar cómo hacer los trazos en las runas, le fueron de mucha ayuda (qué él lo había conseguido adaptar a la escritura japonesa)

Incluso, si tenía un día relativamente bueno, hacía rabiar a Séptima Vector y dejaba que le vapulease con sus conocimientos de Aritmancia, quedando los dos satisfechos: ella catalogándolo de ignorante y él consiguiendo la información que necesitaba sin necesidad de pedírselo cortésmente.

Hasta que Aurora Sinistra comentaba entre dientes que para él no había diccionario ni ecuación capaces de explicar su comportamiento… Estúpida mujer.

Pero lo que de verdad le gustaba era la Alquimia. El estudio de transformar una materia en otra, la comprensión, descomposición y recomposición de la misma. El ingrediente necesario para que el resto de una poción o transmutación se integrasen y cumplieran su función. No sólo había que usar magia, sino también la lógica.

Hasta que se cruzó en su camino una estúpida mujer llamada Aurora Sinistra. Dejando toda lógica, no por los suelos, sino perdida por el cielo nocturno…

**OoO**

Tras prepararse un café con hielo -su favorito-, Severus se puso a buscar sus viejos apuntes de Alquimia. Una de las ramas de la asignatura era la perfumería y aromaterapia. Algún que otro mago o bruja se dedicaban en el mundo muggle a la creación de perfumes, haciéndose tremendamente ricos. Aunque también tenían que pagar muchos galeones para conseguir que el secreto de su éxito siguiese siendo «secreto». El Ministerio de Magia se encargaba de ello.

Él sólo estudió esa parte para aprobar el examen. No le había dedicado mucha atención.

Hasta el último "encontronazo" con _esa mujer_.

Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía notarlo de nuevo, cómo le llenaba los pulmones.

Su perfume.

El poder de la memoria olfativa y la reacción que le provocaba en su propio cuerpo, si ella estaba cerca.

Rebuscó entre sus apuntes. Como se imaginó, estaban casi al final de los mismos.

"_Los perfumes, dependiendo de su composición, pueden clasificarse en los siguientes tipos: florales, frutales, cítricos, verdes, amaderados, orientales y chipres. Todos ellos, a su vez, pueden dividirse en diferentes subclases"._

(Había una lista, con los distintos aromas que componían esas clases, por ejemplo, en los florales estaban las rosas, los lirios, el azahar… lo leyó un par de veces, viendo el obvio razonamiento de esa clasificación)

_"Aunque los florales suelen ser para primavera, los cítricos para verano, y los amaderados y los orientales tanto para otoño como para invierno, siempre dependerá del gusto y de la personalidad de quien lo use."_

Puso los ojos en blanco.

_"Al igual que una pieza musical, los perfumes tienen diferentes partes. La cabeza o altas, el corazón o medio, y el alma o bajas"_

Como las personas.

La primera impresión; el carácter; la esencia real.

_"Las notas de cabeza, la primera esencia que se aprecia, crean la primera impresión, atrapan e impactan."_

**Coco y moras.**

Los cocos siempre resultaban exóticos. Y muy prácticos, tanto la cáscara, la carne como el agua interior eran utilizadas.

Había una leyenda de Taití que decía que el primer cocotero surgió de la cabeza de una anguila llamada Tuna (pronunciado TOO—nuh). Cuando la diosa de la luna Hina (Hee—nuh) se enamoró del animal, su hermano, Maui (MAH—wee) lo mató y le explicó a la mujer que plantase la cabeza en la tierra. Sin embargo, Hina dejó la cabeza olvidada al lado de un arroyo. Cuando recordó las instrucciones que le había dicho Maui y volvió a buscar donde había dejado la cabeza, se encontró que había brotado un árbol.

De las moras, esas dulces curvas. Se dice que con las hojas de la planta se puede preparar un té afrodisíaco. Son unas frutas con mucha carga femenina, como las fresas o las cerezas, bajo la protección de Venus (el planeta y la diosa). También, cuenta el folclore que fueron unos frutos hermosos, pero que fueron maldecidos por Lucifer cuando fue expulsado del cielo, pasando del rojo al negro. Así como las fresas o las cerezas son rojas cuando maduran, las moras se deben recolectar cuando aún son de ese color, y no cuando oscurecen. Por último, también dicen que significan dolor, pena y arrogancia. Cuando alguien quiere recolectar el fruto, y se pincha con las espinas.

_"Las notas de corazón. Cuando se disipan las notas de cabeza, son las más importantes y en mayor proporción en la fórmula, son las que dan carácter central a la fragancia."_

**Vainilla y Canela.**

La vainilla, evocando los escasos recuerdos dulces de la infancia, comiendo helados en el parque o las tartas de postre del colegio. Un olor que calmaba el alma y el cuerpo, relajante y placentero. Que le hacía sentir en casa (aunque, en su caso, su hogar fue Hogwarts).

La canela. Usada en la antigua China en tratados de medicina, y en Egipto para embalsamar a los faraones. Como incienso, daba una sensación de calidez. Una esencia también placentera, pero en el sentido más adulto. Realzando el lívido, sobre todo el masculino. No en vano, era uno de los ingredientes utilizados en varias pociones _amorosas_.

_"Las notas del alma, las más duraderas, la esencia y carácter real de un perfume. Cuando se evaporan las dos anteriores, son las que finalmente te perciben, cambiando radicalmente de una persona a otra al contacto con la piel_"

**El sándalo.**

Una madera utilizada en varias culturas, religiones y rituales mágicos.

Protección. Su significado principal era de protección.

Usada también por los egipcios para la momificación. Y en la medicina tradicional China.

En la India, como incienso, purificaba el alma, relajaba la mente, ahuyentaba los malos espíritus.

Ayudaba a alcanzar el conocimiento de identidad propia, seguridad, estabilidad y confianza en uno mismo.

_"Las personas utilizan el o los perfumes con los que más se sienten identificados. Aunque es el inconsciente el que también tiene una gran influencia. Ese "Sexto Sentido", más o menos desarrollado"_

Casi al final de los apuntes, había una frase subrayada.

"_El perfume, la mayoría de las veces, será un fiel reflejo de la personalidad del portador__"_

La pregunta que siempre caía en el examen.

Esa era la verdad absoluta. Era una certeza.

Que ahora no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar.

_"Así, las personas que prefieren los aromas florales son felices, independientes y con una vitalidad capaz de contagiar a todo el mundo…"_

No pudo evitar pensar en Lily. Así era ella. Tan alegre, tan vital… Su perfume de flores…

Pero eso se acabó.

Esa flor se había marchitado.

Aurora usaba los orientales con toques amaderados.

"_Lo que implica que sean personas seductoras, apasionadas y terriblemente misteriosas_".

Porque todos esos aromas unidos, ese perfume, era Aurora Sinistra.

Exótica como el coco, femenina como las moras, relajante como la vainilla, excitante como la canela, y protectora como el sándalo.

Y a él le encantaba.

**oOo**

**Antes de nada: Ingrid, perdóname, prometo seguir con el proyecto que tú y yo sabemos.**

**Ahora sí: Vuelven mis peroratas XD XD...**

**Os presento, por fin, la tercera parte de "Trilogía Metáforas". (¿Os guta el nombre?) Esta sería la tercera parte de "Un café, sin lógica y con hielo" y "Libros y mujeres".**

**Aunque ya han pasado unos días desde San Valentín, esta historia transcurre por estas fechas, así que me he decidido publicarla.**

**También, quise que este fic fuese un one-shot, como sus predecesores, pero no he tenido manera de encajarlo. Cuatro textos diferentes escribí, de mayor o menor longitud. Hasta que decidí unir (espero que con acierto) todas las ideas y crear esta historia.**

**Si ya me habéis leído antes, me encanta investigar sobre lo que escribo: ****Las frases iniciales son citas de personajes famosos y el significado de los componentes de un perfume estás sacados y contrastados de varias webs.**

**Es un fic corto, tiene siete capítulos. Así que publicaré, de uno en uno, cada miércoles.**

**Si habéis leído hasta aquí, muchas gracias por volverme a soportar.**

**¡Un saludo para todos!**

**Robin Fleur**

**(P.D. Sí, este fic también es un pelín homenaje a Alan Rickman, y la pelicula "El Perfume, historia de un asesino")**


	2. Excusa

**Buenos días gente,**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Servidora les da nuevas experiencias.**

**Miércoles, lo que significa capítulo nuevo de este fic.**

**Espero os guste.**

**EXCUSA**

Llamó a la puerta de su despacho y esperó a que contestara, pero no oyó su profunda voz femenina. Volvió a llamar, golpeando con más fuerza la puerta. Nada. Cogió y giró el picaporte, abriendo la puerta despacio y con cuidado.

—¿Aurora? —preguntó. No había nadie. ¿Dónde había ido?

Había pasado los últimos diez minutos decidiendo si se acercaba a su despacho, los diez minutos siguientes buscando la excusa… y diez minutos más maldiciéndose a sí mismo, a esa mujer. A todo en general.

Siempre había alguien más en el aula de profesores. O la distancia que los separaba en la mesa del comedor. O la distancia aún mayor entre las mazmorras y la Torre de Astronomía.

Hacía un mes que no estaban a solas en un sitio…

Él no era una persona romántica, pero se estaba acercando San Valentín, y la idea de que Aurora le diese un beso (el cuarto) le estaba tentando de una manera que no sabía explicar. Se le estaba contagiando la tontería de los estudiantes. Se sentía como un adolescente. Aunque estaba encantado de poder descontar puntos, cuando las alumnas se pasaban cuchicheando la clase y no atendían.

También había aumentado de manera exponencial, por esas fechas, el número puntos con forma de corazoncitos sobre las "i" en los deberes.

Al menos, no había muérdago de por medio. Por Navidad, alguna alumna se paraba debajo cuando él pasaba a su lado… eso era demasiado. Por Merlín ¡que les sacaba varios años! Cuántos castigos había puesto por interrumpir el paso a la gente… Se sonrió complacido.

Mujeres… No podían tener un manual instrucciones… no… ese libro nunca llegó a existir…

Pero ahora se sentía diferente, volviendo momento presente: San Valentín, Aurora y la Alquimia.

Hacía un mes de su último beso.

Tal vez, si le regalase un perfume… un motivo para visitarla en su despacho, quedarse a solas…

Pero...

¿Y si Aurora Sinistra habría estado jugando con él?

Mmmm…

En parte sí. Obviamente.

Cuando la oía comentar con Séptima Vector sobre su última conquista, en sus excursiones a Hogsmeade, antes a él no le importaba. Pero ahora…

¿Cómo se podía echar en falta algo que no se tenía?

Qué imbécil era.

Con Lily le había pasado igual.

Y no aprendía… o no quería aprender…

Mujeres. No podía vivir sin ellas, ni con ellas.

Sacudió la cabeza con energía.

Decidió esperarla en el despacho. A esas horas de la tarde ella solía repasar las clases que tendría durante la noche. Seguramente volvería, antes de bajar a cenar. Había pensado en charlar un rato con la mujer, tal vez indagar sus gustos sobre perfumería y bajar juntos al comedor.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio y se dedicó a contemplar el despacho. Era bonito y llamativo.

Como ella.

Una pequeña estantería llena de libros. En las baldas, a medio camino entre lo práctico y lo decorativo, había un par de astrolabios, una esfera armilar, un telescopio plegable. Había un objeto precioso, una miniatura del sistema solar contenida en una campana de cristal. Suspendidas en el aire, las lunas giraban alrededor de sus planetas y estos, a su vez, giraban alrededor del brillante sol.

Un marco de fotos, donde salía una Aurora adolescente, recién acabados sus estudios en Hogwarts (estaba con la túnica de graduación), junto a un par de adultos (que debían ser sus padres, la mujer y Aurora compartían cierto parecido físico) y también sus hermano y hermana mayores. En otra, con compañeros de Ravenclaw. Y en la tercera, un chico negro, pelo negro corto y rizado, también Ravenclaw. Tenía cierto aire de satisfacción, saludando con una mano. Le salía un hoyuelo cuando sonreía.

Algo le incomodó por dentro a Severus, al mirar esa fotografía.

Posó su mirada encima del escritorio. Qué raro. Estaba desordenado. Aurora era una mujer muy ordenada. En eso ambos coincidían. ¿Significaba que había salido de manera apresurada?

¿Y qué estaría estudiando esa vez? La curiosidad de esa mujer no tenía límites. Aunque a él le gustaba reírse de ella, de vez en cuando, diciéndola "Aprendiz de todo, maestro de nada". Aurora le miraba enfadada y le solía replicar, con esa lengua afilada (y cálida) que tenía: "Quién fue a hablar, el que ni es aprendiz ni maestro".

Lo cual, siendo sinceros, era verdad. Él no tenía la categoría de Maestro. No había pasado el examen oficial para serlo. Como había sido "contratado" personalmente por Dumbledore, con todo lo que ello conllevaba, en el Ministerio habían hecho la vista gorda.

Había un par de revistas abiertas. El tintero tenía el tapón quitado, y la pluma posada encima de un trozo de pergamino.

No pudo resistirse.

Fue a estirar el brazo para coger una de las revistas, cuando oyó pasos y voces acercándose. Se levantó de la silla como si le hubieran dado una descarga. Hasta notó que se ponía colorado. Como un niño pillado en mitad de una travesura.

—Espero lo consigas, Rori. —Oyó decir. La propietaria de esa voz era Séptima Vector—. Ya sabes cómo se pone….

—Tranquila, hablaré con él— respondió Aurora.

El hombre puso sus manos a la espalda y se irguió, al ver que el pomo de la puerta comenzaba a girar y la puerta a abrirse despacio. Cuando las dos mujeres entraron al despacho de la profesora de Astronomía, ambas dieron un respingo al verle.

**OoO**

**Hoy tengo poco que añadir.**

**Cuando Severus comenta lo de cómo fue contratado por Dumbledore, tengo una idea de cómo pasan los profesores los exámenes para poder ejercer su profesión. Tengo un borrador, pero no sé si terminaré desarrollándolo.**

**Un saludo y buena semana.**

**Robin Fleur**


	3. Favores

**Buen miércoles gente**

**Disclaimer: Los quebraderos de cabeza de Severus son culpa mía, que le he "tomado prestado" el personje a Rowling.**

**Capítulo nuevo, ¡vamos!**

—Dioses, Severus— dijo Aurora, llevándose una mano al pecho, pero después le dedicó una sonrisa—. Nos has dado un susto.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —gruñó Séptima, con el ceño fruncido.

—Quería hablar con la profesora Sinistra y decidí venir a su despacho. ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

Aurora se sentó en su silla y Vector se apoyó en el escritorio, quedando casi de espaldas al hombre. La primera parecía complacida, e incluso un poco sorprendida. La segunda apretó el ceño un poco más. El hombre pudo ver la brevísima mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

—Pues precisamente también quería verte, Severus— comentó Aurora—. Séptima y yo necesitábamos pedirte un favor.

El hombre tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle de la misma manera que Aurora, cuando fue él quien le pidió un favor, hacía un par de años. "No eres mi tipo"

Lo cual, últimamente, no era cierto. Al menos, con respecto a la profesora de Astronomía. Para con la profesora de Aritmancia… la frase no podía ser más acertada. A él, Séptima Vector no le caía bien (y sabía que era recíproco), y a ella no le interesaban los hombres…

Finalmente, se aclaró la voz y contestó de manera pausada y un tanto irónica.

—¿En qué puedo serviros, señoritas?

—Sybill está enferma— contestó Vector—. Poppy tiene mucho trabajo con las alergias, acentuadas con las últimas clases de Herbología, así que no puede atenderla. Nos ha dicho que con un par de tónicos y descanso bastarían, pero no tiene tiempo para hacerlos.

—Necesitaríamos que los preparases, Severus— añadió Sinistra—, y… que se lo llevases a sus dependencias.

—¿Por qué debería llevarlo yo? —preguntó el hombre, suspicaz.

Las dos mujeres contestaron a la vez. Pronunciando el nombre de una rara y antigua maldición que acabó derivando en una enfermedad: causaba un acné terrible y muy contagioso que sólo afectaba a las mujeres. El hombre suspiró.

—¿Por qué no Flitwick, Kettleburn o Dumbledore?

—Es todo un detalle por tu parte hacerle subir todos esos escalones a Filius; a Silvanus, un hombre con una pata de palo, o al director centenario —respondió Aurora, irónica. Se levantó y se acercó donde él, para acariciarle el brazo.

Severus aguantó el tacto de la mujer con su máscara de impasibilidad. Si bien es cierto que había subido a forzar cierta situación, no le agradaba la idea que hubiese un testigo y menos que fuese Séptima Vector.

—Por favor, Severus —susurró Aurora, con una sonrisa en la boca que hizo que el hielo en su interior se derritiese un poco más—. Esa poción es realmente complicada, eres el más cualificado para prepararla. ¿Serías tan amable? Estaría en deuda contigo…

Mierda. Había usado _ese_ tono de voz.

Sí que disfrutaba jugando con él…

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, era su turno de contraatacar.

—Soy muy buenas compañeras, preocupándoos por Trelawney— respondió él—. ¿No hay ningún otro motivo oculto?

Aurora se separó de su lado, para volver a su silla, cruzando una mirada con Séptima en el trayecto. Cuando se sentó, estiró las arrugas de su túnica, cruzó los brazos y los posó encima del escritorio. Ambas mujeres cruzaron otra mirada, y Sinistra dio un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Dumbledore no quiere que las clases de Adivinación queden suspendidas —comenzó a recitar la profesora de Aritmancia—. Nos acaba de pedir a ambas que cubramos los turnos de Sybill.

—¿Y? —preguntó Severus inocentemente, imaginándose la respuesta.

—No queremos —soltó Séptima—. Mediante la Aritmancia, una ciencia precisa y matemática, se puede predecir el futuro de manera exacta. La Psicohistoria. Eso de usar hojas de té o las líneas de la mano…— negó con firmeza.

—Y lo mío es la Astronomía —añadió con orgullo Aurora—. No la Astrología. Trabajo con hechos ciertos y no casualidades sin fundamento…

El hombre no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Está bien, lo haré. No permitiré que la reputación de vuestras asignaturas se vea mermada por la Adivinación —comentó él, un tanto irónico.

—No te creas tan listo, Snape —gruñó Séptima.

La profesora sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un pergamino en el aire. Aurora, desde donde estaba sentada, leyó el contenido y sonrió. El hombre se quedó extrañado, en lo que Vector repasaba el texto con el ceño fruncido, y luego también sonrió.

—¿Sabes, Aurora? —dijo, con cierto tono juguetón—. Una parte de las horas libres de Snape coincide con las clases de Sybill… Tal vez deberíamos decirle al director que también él podría ayudar a cubrir los turnos…

Aurora soltó una breve carcajada. Séptima enrolló de nuevo el pergamino y lo hizo desaparecer, luciendo una sonrisa de triunfo, volviéndose a apoyar en el escritorio. Severus las miró a ambas, enfadado.

—Sí que le has molestado, Séptima. Nos está dedicando su mejor mirada "atemorizadora de Gryffindors" —dijo Aurora bromeando, acariciando el brazo a su amiga, posando después la mano encima de la de Séptima.

—Me deberéis un favor, las dos —respondió en tono cortante Severus.

—Yo asumo los dos pagos —terció Aurora al momento.

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos.

Ahí estaba.

Lo que Severus ansiaba ver.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró Séptima, preocupada.

A Severus no se le pasó desapercibido que los dedos de las manos de ambas mujeres de habían entrelazado. Incluso Vector acarició con el dedo gordo el dorso de la mano de Aurora. Algo en el interior de Snape se había revuelto. Eran sabidos, pese a que ella no lo había dicho públicamente, los gustos de la profesora Séptima Vector. Pero de Aurora… casi notó cómo el hielo de su interior se había quebrado en pedazos, que no derretido, y los afilados trozos se clavaban en su corazón.

Aurora giró su rostro, para mirarle primero a él. Severus, sin querer, posó sus ojos unos segundos en esas manos entrelazadas, antes de que sus miradas se conectasen. Aurora buscó el punto donde Severus se había desviado. Él notó como le pasaba un pensamiento a la mujer. La vio sonreír, soltado la mano con cuidado, sin rudeza. Y las miradas de ambas amigas se encontraron.

—Tranquila, ya me imaginaba que no nos ayudaría a cambio de nada. —Se le acentuó la sonrisa a Sinistra—. No en vano estamos hablando del Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Sabré manejarlo.

Séptima Vector se levantó de su sitio. Se acercó donde Snape. Alzó el rostro y se puso de puntillas, para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—No te pases con los favores. —Le espetó—. O me veré obligada a usar el otro «as en la manga»

Snape se aguantó las ganas de tragar saliva. Esa "tejón" sabía morder cuando se la molestaba.

Al ver que no respondía, la profesora de Aritmancia se acercó a la puerta del despacho, girándose antes de salir.

—Tengo que acabar de corregir deberes —explicó Séptima a Aurora—. No puedo bajar a cenar contigo. Nos vemos ya mañana, en el desayuno. Que descanses, Rori.

—Que te vaya bien, Séptima. —Le sonrió a su amiga. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa, le dirigió una última mirada asesina a Snape y salió del despacho.

**oOo**

**¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien :)**

**Dos apuntes:**

**La Aritmancia creo que es algo como la Psicohistoria de los relatos de Isaac Asimov, de la Saga de las Fundaciones (totalmente recomendable). Es decir, mediante matemáticas y el estudio de acontecimientos pasados, se puede predecir el futuro. Aunque también creo que estudia la relación de los números con la magia en general (Puse un ejemplo en mi primer fic sobre el número tres y la pintura)**

**El segundo apunte, ¿cual creéis que es el «as en la manga» de Séptima contra Severus?. Reconozco que no es una idea mía del todo, que en algunos otros fics que he leído las variantes en las que me he basado.**

**Sin más, hasta la semana que viene.**

**¡Un saludo!**


	4. Debilidad

**Buenos días a todos,**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rowling, los vainvenes de Aurora y Severus son culpa mía.**

**Están sólos en un despacho, ¿qué va a pasar...?**

**¿Lo averiguamos?**

**OoO**

Por unos segundos, ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta.

Severus oyó cómo la silla de Aurora golpeaba el suelo. Se giró para ver cómo ella se levantaba, se acercaba donde él, le agarraba del puño de la manga de la túnica -tirando para que él se inclinase un poco- y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

No era donde él esperaba, pero tampoco lo desdeñó.

—Gracias por adelantado, Severus —dijo la mujer. Sonriéndole, asomando sus dientes blancos por sus carnosos labios color café—. ¿Qué te traía a mi despacho?

Joder.

Se le había olvidado la excusa.

Al ver que no respondía, a la mujer le volvieron a brillar los ojos. Estiró los brazos, con la intención de abrazarle por el cuello, pero él se separó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

No iba a ponérselo fácil.

—Oh, por un momento pensé que era por mi grata compañía…— la mujer hizo un mohín, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho.

—Creía que no era tu tipo, Aurora.

—Y sigues sin serlo.

—¿Acaso ahora has cambiado de género?

—En mujeres prefiero las rubias —respondió ella con seriedad—. Para los hombres, me gustan morenos _y guapos _—añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Severus se quedó de una pieza. Notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. ¿Estaría ella bromeando?

—¿Te molesta que te haya besado? —preguntó Aurora. ¿Había percibido Severus cierto tono de preocupación en la mujer?

—Sí —respondió él, ella abrió los ojos—. No. —Ella abrió aún más los ojos—. No lo sé… ¿A Vector también...? —el hombre ni pudo terminar la frase.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó Aurora, pícara —. Séptima y yo sólo somos amigas. Sólo amigas. Como contigo.

—Eso no se hace con sólo con amigos.

—Momentos de debilidad —comentó Aurora con ligereza.

O sea, que de verdad le había estado utilizando.

Y él que pensaba que podía interesarle a Aurora.

Que estúpido era.

No lo entendía.

No tenía ni pizca de lógica.

Le haría pagar caro el descaro de esa mujer.

No se podía jugar con él. No se _debía_ jugar con él.

El mejor café era el amargo.

El hielo también era capaz de quemar.

Y los libros se destruían en la hoguera. Como a las brujas.

—¿Severus? —preguntó la mujer, ahora sí que sonaba verdaderamente alarmada. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, enfadado. Tendría que reconstruir su muro de hielo con más esmero.

Recordó lo que había leído sobre los perfumes.

La primera impresión de Aurora es que era exótica y agradable.

La segunda, era inteligente, culta, sensual… resumiendo, todo lo que ya había pensado aquella tarde de hacía varios meses.

Pero en su verdadera esencia. Lo era en realidad. Era… era… algo que él no conseguía descifrar.

—Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. —La mujer bajó la vista al suelo—. No pienses mal de mí. No te he mentido al decir que eran momentos de debilidad. Con respecto a mis períodos menstruales, ciertas semanas del mes, me siento… cariñosa. Como tú eres el varón más potencialmente deseable del castillo… Todo es culpa de las hormonas.

Severus no sabía por qué, no conseguía comprender cómo ella era capaz de dejarle sin palabras. Esa respuesta era perfectamente lógica.

_¿El varón más potencialmente deseable del castillo?_

—No lo volveré a hacer, Severus. Te lo prometo— Aurora sonó arrepentida.

Él no sabía qué responder. Tendría que reconstruir el muro de hielo alrededor de su corazón. No debería dejarse llevar por los caprichos de Aurora. Además, se sentía un tanto cohibido con tales revelaciones -demasiado íntimas y personales- de la mujer. Así que decidió salirse del tema de manera directa.

—¿Bajamos a cenar? —preguntó él.

La mujer le sonrió, aunque tenía un matiz triste. Algo dentro de Severus volvió a derretirse. No le gustó verla así. Se reprendió a sí mismo en silencio.

—Sí, vamos —respondió ella.

Severus se acercó a la puerta del despacho, la abrió y cedió el paso a la profesora de Astronomía. El hombre pudo ver cómo a ella se le escapó una sonrisilla traviesa.

Cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí y se acercó a ella. Bajaron juntos al Gran Comedor en silencio.

—Prepararé la poción —mencionó él, antes de entrar al Comedor—. Pero tardaré un par de días. Tengo que buscarla, repasarla y creo que tenía unas horas de reposo antes de poder ser ingerida.

La mujer se paró, le echó una mirada y le sonrió.

—Eres un encanto, Severus. Muchas gracias.— Sinistra entró al comedor, sin esperar respuesta.

¿Él, un encanto?

Severus se llevó una mano al rostro, para pellizcarse le puente de la nariz.

Esa mujer estaba loca.

Y lo que era peor:

¿Quién es el loco? ¿El propio loco… o que le acompaña?

**OoO**

**Hasta la semana que viene :)**

**Robin Fleur**

**P.D. ¿Alguien se anima a dejar un review? ;)**


	5. Sueño

**¡Hola a todos!**

**El disclaimer suele ir aquí: bla bla bla (ya os lo sabéis :) )**

**Para que se os haga un poco más amena la cuarentena, dejo el capítulo semanal.**

**Además ¡Sube la temperatura!**

**Let's go!**

**SUEÑO**

Se puso manos a la obra esa misma noche. Casi agradeció tener algo que hacer. Había vuelto a tener uno de sus episodios de insomnio. Sólo dormía unas tres horas, casi al final de la noche, cuando el cansancio le vencía.

Una vez lista y pasado el tiempo de maduración, embotelló la poción en varios frascos, la dosis que debía tomarse cada cuatro horas. Los metió en una pequeña caja de madera con compartimentos. Se mentalizó para subir todos los escalones.

¿Por qué diablos no podían aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro del colegio?

Cuestión de seguridad, supuso.

Pero ahora estaban en tiempos de paz.

Con todo lo que eso significaba.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Ya bastantes vueltas le daban esos pensamientos por la cabeza cuando estaba tumbado en la cama, como tener que pensar en ello el resto del día.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche. No quedaba nadie por los pasillos a esas horas. Le gustaba el castillo. Desde niño le había gustado. Sus aulas, la decoración, las lámparas antiguas, los cuadros… y poder pasear tranquilamente por él, sin que los cabezas-huecas le molestasen… se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Quiero subir —dijo. Al momento, la escalera que había que usar para ascender al aula se desenrolló y quedó colgando delante de él.

No pudo evitar pensar en el último accidente que él tuvo con unas escaleras, de manera indirecta.

Volvió a sonreír.

El olor de los inciensos le marearon. Trelawney era idiota. Una de las cosas más fundamentales cuando se estaba enfermo era poder respirar aire limpio. Esa estancia estaba cargada. Olía peor, a su juicio, que la Cabeza de Puerco. Allí, al menos, sólo olía a cabras. En esa aula se mezclaban todos esos aromas que no se distinguían entre sí, revolviéndole el estómago y embotándole la cabeza.

Contempló el aula por unos segundos. Decidió que no le gustaba. Parecía un salón de té. Con esas mesas redondas, esos horteras sillones tapizados con telas de colores, los cojines enormes llamados puffs. Aunque tuvo que reconocer que eran cómodos. Al menos, en el que él se había sentado. Le dolían las piernas, después de haber tenido que patearse prácticamente todo el castillo, desde las mazmorras hasta la torre.

Las dependencias de Trelawney estaban pasada la chimenea. Había que ascender una escalera circular, que daba a la puerta de su cuarto. Respiró hondo un par de veces. A la primera inspiración, sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. Se quedó sentado un poco más, esperando que se le pasase el mareo.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Aurora Sinistra se acercaba donde él con un andar sinuoso, balanceando sus caderas. Llevaba puesta sólo una bata muy corta de seda, y Severus deseó saber qué había debajo de ella.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, la mujer dejó caer la bata a sus pies.

Todo su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío de ¿lujuria? Sí, el cuerpo prácticamente desnudo de Aurora le había despertado un deseo carnal que no había sentido nunca. Llevaba sólo una pequeña pieza de tela (no se le podía considerar siquiera ropa interior) que tapaba su sexo. Los pechos desnudos -firmes, redondos, con unos pezones prominentes y más oscuros que su piel marrón rojiza- botaban levemente con su sinuoso caminar.

—Aurora… ¿qué…? —Ella se había acercado y se había sentado a horcajadas encima de él, le cogió con las dos manos del rostro y le besó fogosamente.

Intentó desesperadamente echarse hacia atrás, lo cual empeoró la situación. Se escurrió por el puff, quedando sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada sobre el enorme cojín, casi tumbado. Lo que le dio la oportunidad a Aurora se tumbarse aún más encima de él.

¿De verdad existían besos así? Y la mejor pregunta, ¿Cómo era capaz de besarle a él de esa manera? Su mente racional quería volver a tener el control de su cuerpo. Pero había otra cabeza que estaba ganando fuerza y dureza.

La erección le estaba torturando de una manera indescriptible, bajo el cuerpo de la mujer, que, curiosamente, era un peso ligero y estaba fría al tacto.

¿Cuándo la había rodeado con los brazos para atraerla más contra sí mismo?

—Esto no puede ser real —dijo en voz alta, intentando convencerse.

—Por supuesto que lo es, mi amado Severus Snape —susurró la mujer.

Quería zafarse de ella, pero cada vez la apretaba más contra él. Devolviéndole los cada vez más fogosos besos, acariciando su preciosa piel desnuda, disfrutando de cómo ella le daba pequeños mordiscos en su cuello y mandíbula. Una voz en su interior intentó darle otra alarma. Algo iba mal, pero no conseguía identificar el qué.

Aurora se separó de él por unos instantes, examinándolo.

—¿No tienes calor, con tanta ropa? —dijo ella, con ese tono provocativo que a Severus le hacía perder la seriedad.

A modo de contestación, él se quitó la túnica por la cabeza de un rápido movimiento. Ella le sonrió.

—Sigue habiendo mucho negro por aquí —comentó Aurora, acercando sus manos. Las posó en las del hombre y le guio a los botones de la camisa. Él comenzó a soltarlos—. Eso es, quiero ver tu piel pálida, mi vampiro sexy…

—Tengo sed…— articuló él. Algo en su interior quería mantenerle cuerdo. ¿Tan buenas eran sus barreras oclumánticas? –. Tengo sed…

—Yo te daré de beber. —Vio como Aurora se levantaba bruscamente y quedaba de pie delante de él.

Notó un choque de agua fría. Sus sentidos volvieron a funcionar, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Estaba semi tumbado, desatándose los botones de la camisa, con la cabeza y rostro empapados, y una Aurora Sinistra -vestida completamente y con una jarra de cristal vacía en las manos- delante de él, con cara entre preocupada y divertida.

**oOo**

**Sin más, un saludo.**

**Robin**


	6. Y Realidad

**Buen miércoles a todos.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rowling (Aunque esta Aurora es mía, ¡mía! ¡MÍA! Muajajajaja)**

**Vamos a por el capítulo de la semana:**

**...Y REALIDAD**

El hombre, al intentar recomponerse -demasiado rápido y con torpeza- se volvió a escurrir del puff y se golpeó el rabín con el suelo de madera, profiriendo un gruñido de dolor. Aurora se aguantaba la risa -cosa que él agradeció en silencio- en lo que dejaba a un lado la jarra. Le ofreció ambas manos. Él se las cogió, para poder levantarse.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Severus, tras abrocharse los botones y ponerse de nuevo la túnica. Aurora aún le miraba fijamente, ya más divertida que preocupada. El hombre se dio cuenta que la chimenea estaba apagada y no había tanto olor en el aire.

—Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo, Severus.

—Me senté en uno cojín. Estaba algo cansado después de subir hasta aquí arriba. Al intentar tomar aire, comencé a marearme, con este ambiente tan cargado, y…— el hombre no pudo continuar porque notó como su rostro enrojecía.

—Has tenido una visión, ¿a que sí? —preguntó Aurora. Él se limitó a asentir—. Es normal, Severus, no en vano estamos en el aula de Adivinación…— la mujer soltó una carcajada.

Su mente lógica comenzó a desgranar la última frase de la mujer. Cuando frunció el entrecejo y miró a la profesora de Astronomía, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Efectivamente. Plantas alucinógenas —respondió Aurora a su muda pregunta—. Quemadas en forma de incienso, para que sus efectos _potencien_ la capacidad de "ver el futuro".

—Estamos en un fumadero de… — comentó Snape, un tanto alarmado.

—Entre otras plantas, sí —añadió Aurora, soltando una breve risita. Se acercó donde él y le rodeó con los brazos por el cuello. El hombre se quiso zafar, pero ella le retuvo—. ¿Y con quién estabas soñado? —susurró la mujer, con su tono provocante—. Estabas desnudándote…

Severus no entró al trapo. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos a los ojos hasta que, al fin, Aurora hizo el primer movimiento, que él siguió casi al instante, para fundirse en un beso, lento y suave. Severus rodeó la cintura de la mujer con sus brazos. Estrechándola contra sí.

Esa estúpida mujer había sido capaz de derretirle. Se sentía tan… bien, entre los brazos de la profesora de Astronomía. ¿Con Lily hubiera sido igual? Sintió una punzada melancólica en el pecho, mientras que una voz desconocida le decía "Mira que eres imbécil, pensando en Lily en este momento…"

—Espero esto compense haberte despertado de tu ensoñación— susurró Aurora, aún abrazados. El brillo que tenía la mujer en sus ojos hizo que el corazón de Severus bombease con fuerza.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que esto es real? —preguntó él, con aire inocente.

Ella se apretó más contra él. Acercó su boca a la oreja del hombre.

—Porque notas el calor de mi cuerpo y hueles mi perfume.

Aurora le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de soltarse. La distancia entre ambos fue casi dolorosa para Severus. Las palabras de la mujer tenían sentido. Eso era lo que había echado en falta en su "visión".

Lo que significaba, que ella también había pasado por la misma experiencia… Y no pudo dejar de preguntarse, entre envidioso y esperanzado, quién saldría en las alucinaciones de esa estúpida mujer.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Severus hoscamente— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que puedes contagiarte con la enfermedad que tiene Trelawney?

—Por supuesto que lo he tenido en cuenta —respondió Aurora, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho—. Pero me he acordado que tú no sabes las costumbres de dormir de Sybill, y sería demasiado bochornoso para ti subir a su cuarto y encontrártela… poco presentable.

La mente de Severus, aún calenturienta, casi formó una imagen de la profesora de Adivinación desnuda… Y no fue una visión muy agradable. Aun así, notó como se sonrojaba, lo que aprovechó Sinistra para seguir hablando.

—Antes, en la cena, le dijiste a Dumbledore que subirías a entregar la poción. Pensé que, cuando la subieras, me explicaras cómo debe administrarse y comentárselo yo a Sybill. Sé que no os lleváis muy bien…

—Eso es quedarse corto…— comentó él, en voz baja.

—Y así evitaríamos varios desastres. Además, —Aurora dio de nuevo un par de pasos, para volver a aproximarse a Severus—, en caso de contagiarme, seguro que tú me prepararías también el remedio para mí —la mujer extendió el brazo derecho, abrió la mano, y le acarició la mejilla izquierda.

Severus tuvo que controlarse muchísimo. Había conseguido el beso que tanto anhelaba, su erección no había terminado de bajarse, y esa mujer seguía ahí, tocándole, mirándole, de manera voluntaria…

No aguantó más esa situación.

Severus puso en orden sus ideas y sus barreras, tanto físicas como mentales. Se separó de ella, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Llamarás a la puerta, avisarás a Trelawney que voy a entrar y yo me encargaré del resto— soltó Severus de manera abrupta.

Pudo ver cómo Aurora había notado el cambio brusco en el ambiente. Ella se limitó a asentir e hizo lo que le había pedido.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando Severus salió del cuarto de Trelawney (aguantándose la risa por el terrible aspecto que tenía la mujer) Aurora ya no estaba en el aula.

Severus se sintió fatal por cómo había tratado a la profesora de Astronomía. Pero había tomado una decisión.

No dejaría que Aurora Sinistra entrase más en su vida… ni en su corazón.

Tenía un plan.

**OoO**

**¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	7. Recuerdo de Luna

**Buenos días gente**

**Comenzamos mes nuevo.**

**Disclaimer: La historia es de mi invención, los personajes se los he tomado prestado a Rowling.**

**RECUERDO DE LUNA**

Quedaban ya pocas horas del domingo, 14 de febrero del 82. Aurora no había quitado la sonrisa de la boca en todo el día. Ver a las parejas disfrutar del día siempre la alegraba. Aunque en algunas ocasiones se sintió melancólica, recordando momentos que había pasado con Alex.

Pero estaba lista para pasar página.

Le encantaban sus escarceos en Hogsmeade: la aventura de la caza, la sutileza de la seducción, la recompensa final...

Pero había encontrado a alguien nuevo.

Había sido complicado, eso era innegable.

Tubo un comienzo fuerte, pero, poco a poco, había ido asentando las bases.

Había conseguido que Severus Snape fuese olvidado a su «flor carmesí», y ahora ella estaba en la complicada mente y corazón de ese hombre.

Estaba convencida, por cómo le había devuelto los últimos besos.

Y, si no… disfrutaría lo que durase.

Entró en su despacho. Quería dar el último repaso para tenerlo todo preparado para el día siguiente. Nada más entrar, lo primero que la llamó la atención fue el frasco de perfume posado justo en medio de su escritorio, adornado con un lazo violeta.

En el vidrio grabado se podía leer «Recuerdo de Luna». El tapón tenía forma de luna menguante.

—No me lo puedo creer —Aurora se acercó, con pasos apresurados. Cogió el frasco, lo abrió, se echó un poco en la muñeca derecha y se la acercó a la nariz. Olía de maravilla. Una combinación perfecta de sus aromas favoritos. Sin vacilar, se echó también en la otra muñeca, detrás de las orejas y en su escote.

—Sabía que esa nariz daría mucho juego. —Aurora sonrió pícaramente.

Al dejar de nuevo el frasco en la encimera, descubrió que había un sobre.

Lo tomó, casi conteniendo la respiración. Sacó y desplegó un largo pergamino, lleno de una caligrafía pequeña y apretada.

"_Mi amada Aurora Sinistra,_

_Sí, has leído bien. Has llegado a despertar en mí sentimientos que creía olvidados o, tal vez, son sentimientos nuevos que no había tenido antes por otra persona_"

Aurora se sintió tremendamente alagada. Quiso ponerse una mano encima del pecho, a la altura del corazón, pero descubrió que no podía soltar las manos del papel.

"_No te negaré que llegué a pensar que solamente era uno de tus «entretenimientos», que solo me usaste en tus «momentos de debilidad», como tu misma los llamaste, pero he llegado a comprender tu estrategia, y reconozco que ha funcionado._

_Tu fuiste quien salió en la ilusión que tuve en el aula de Adivinación_."

—¡Sí! —Aurora se felicitó a sí misma.

"_Eres el aire fresco en mi vida, el perfume que despierta profundas sensaciones, el aroma que llena mis pulmones, embota mi cerebro y acelera mi corazón. _

_Deseo poder besarte, acariciarte, comprobar qué esconde tu túnica y ser yo quién te la quite. Quiero que seas el planeta donde pueda vivir, el satélite que siempre me acompañe, la estrella que me ilumine._"

—Lo sabía. —Asintió Aurora, pletórica—. Sabía que eras un romántico, bajo toda esa fachada…

"_Y eso no puede ser_"

Aurora se puso pálida. Tuvo que releer un par de veces la frase.

—Qué diantres… —Respiró un par de veces, antes de retomar la lectura.

"_Como ya sabes, estaba enamorado de Lily. Aún la quiero. O, más bien, amo su recuerdo. _

_No quiero entrar en detalles, pero fue por mi culpa que ella muriese. Sí, por mi culpa. Y eso no me lo perdonaré jamás.  
Y mucho menos deseo que le pase a otra mujer. A la que amo en estos momentos._

_Tú, Aurora Sinistra._

_No mereces en la vida a alguien como yo. Ni siquiera llego a comprender cómo te puedo atraer de tal manera. Sólo sé que no puedo amar sin hacer daño. Es lo que he vivido desde niño. _

_Y lo que más deseo, ante todo, es no hacerte sufrir._

_Por eso lo nuestro es imposible_"

—Te equivocas —susurró Aurora —. Demostraré que te equivocas…

Las lágrimas estaban listas para rodar por sus mejillas, pero aún no las iba a dejar salir. En un golpe de furia que sintió agitó el papel con rabia. Quería romperlo, para no seguir leyendo e ir corriendo a las mazmorras, pero no conseguía soltar las manos, y eso hizo que las alarmas saltasen. También notó que, aunque quisiera moverse, debía terminar de leer la carta primero.

"_Estoy convencido al 100% que, al ver el frasco de perfume, te hayas rociado. En él, he diluido una poción que mitigará tus bajos instintos para con mi persona, cada vez que te lo eches. ¡Ah! ¿Has pensado "no me lo volveré a echar jamás"? Lo siento, mi querida Aurora, también he disuelto un poco de una poción equivalente a la maldición Imperius_"

–Maldito cabrón inteligente. —Un par de lágrimas mancharon el papel.

"_Ya te habrás percatado que no puedes soltar las manos de esta misiva. La he hechizado de manera que te veas obligada a leerla hasta el final, mientras que, a través de tus dedos, estás absorbiendo poco a poco más poción Imperius, y también poción del Olvido_"

—¡No! ¡No!— Aurora tenía en el pecho algo que la oprimía, dolía a morir, y las lágrimas no eran de gran ayuda al intentar leer.

"_No puedo hacerte olvidar que me amas. No hay nada que pueda hacer olvidar el sentimiento más poderoso de todos (tal vez un alma muy dañada, pero esa es otra historia). Pero sí bajarlo a niveles de amistad. Sólo recordarás el primero beso que nos dimos, el de debajo del muérdago, puesto que hay demasiados testigos para poder negarlo. _

_Pero ya no recordarás ninguno más._

_Y yo tampoco._

_Me he sometido al mismo tratamiento que tú"_

Aurora consiguió despegar la vista de la misiva un momento, en lo que esperaba a que las lágrimas dejasen de fluir constantemente, y darle un par de vueltas a la última frase. Cuando ya no tuvo la vista tan empañada, continuó con la lectura.

_"Sí, eres una mujer inteligente y seguramente hayas llegado a la conclusión correcta. Casi todos estos tipos de hechizos y maleficios tienen una cura. Y sí, voy a molestarme en contártelo, porque también lo olvidarás._

_Es el «Beso de Amor Verdadero»._

_Si en algún momento futuro vuelves a besarme, de manera voluntaria y con sentimientos sinceros, yo recuperaré la memoria: mis sentimientos hacia ti, nuestros besos furtivos… todo._

_Y como sabré a ciencia cierta que lo que sientes por mí no es un «_encaprichamiento pasajero»_, no podré negarlo, te devolveré tus recuerdos y estaremos juntos. _

_Siempre"_

Algo dentro de Aurora se serenó. Aún había esperanza. ¿Le volvería a besar? ¿Sería más fuerte su amor que los hechizos?

Sí.

No sabía cuánto tendría que esperar, pero se grabó a sí misma en el corazón que así sería.

El amor podía con todo.

Estaba harta de oír a Dumbledore decirlo.

_"Para acabar, encenderás la chimenea de tus dependencias y quemarás esta carta. Te sentarás al lado para ver las llamas. Así terminarás de absorber los vapores de los hechizos._

_No te he visto nunca hacerlo, pero seguramente llores, y no sabrás el motivo. Lamento que sea por mi culpa, pero es mejor que lo hagas ahora a que tengas una vida miserable conmigo._

_Aunque no te lo creas, a mí me duele más que a ti todo esto._

_Porque te quiero._

_Te quiero, Aurora Sinistra._

_Te quiero de verdad._

_Tuyo, por siempre._

_Severus Snape"_

Como si alguien encendiese un interruptor, Aurora por fin pudo soltar su mano zurda de la carta. Recuperó su varita e hizo lo que la habían ordenado, aunque ya no sabía el por qué.

En cuanto las bailarinas llamas rojas tocaron el sobre y la carta, Aurora se sentó a contemplar el fuego. No sabía por qué estaba llorando, pero verlo la fue tranquilizando poco a poco.

Mientras que sus recuerdos se perdían en lo más oculto de su mente.

No se fue a acostar -serena, pero con un sentimiento de incertidumbre anclado en su pecho- hasta que la última llama murió en el hogar.

**oOo**

**Decidí que el perfume se llamase "Recuerdo de Luna" por varios motivos. Como he puesto en el fic, el tapón tiene forma de luna menguante, es decir, es el "recuerdo" de la Luna Llena, la que es (para muchos) la fase lunar más bonita. También, sería el recuerdo de todo lo que han pasado juntos, y ella es la profesora de Astronomía.**

**Hasta la semana que viene, **

**Un saludo :)**


	8. Déjà vu

**Hola a todo el mundo,**

**Una semana más, capítulo nuevo.**

**El último.**

**(Ya os sabéis el disclaimer)**

**¡Vamos!**

**DÉJÀ VU**

—Ya casi han pasado dos cursos desde que empezaste como profesor aquí —comentó Aurora, mientras ojeaba una revista americana muggle de Astronomía.

—Y eso que muchos me odiaban y no querían, tú entre ellos —respondió Severus, curvando un poco el labio a modo de sonrisa.

—Bueno, alégrate —la mujer levantó la vista, para poder mirarse a la cara mutuamente—. Estábamos equivocados. No es que seas el mejor profesor del mundo… —Severus puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero eres un colega agradable.

Estaban solos en la sala de profesores, antes de salir a patrullar los pasillos.

Severus había descubierto que le agradaba charlar con la mujer de vez en cuando, y en algunas ocasiones se sentaban a comer o cenar juntos, siempre que Séptima Vector o Sybill Trelawney no estuviesen cerca.

No solo hablaban de temas escolares, también de quidditch -con la apuesta que aún seguía en pie- de sus gustos y aficiones -más ella que él, siendo sinceros- y otros temas sin importancia.

Casi podía decirse que se habían vuelto amigos.

No podía negar que su pique con McGonagall no le gustase -había que fomentar la rivalidad entre las casas- o pasar rato en el invernadero con Sprout, incluso echar una partida de ajedrez con Flitwick, pero se sentía más cómodo con Aurora que con el resto del profesorado.

Algo dentro de Severus le impulsó a hacer una temeridad. Una parte le decía que se mantuviese alejado, otra que se aproximara a la mujer. Finalmente, se levantó y rodeó la mesa de profesores para poder sentarse en la silla de al lado de Aurora.

Todo ello, sin que ambos despegasen sus ojos del otro.

—¿Sólo un colega agradable? —repitió con un deje despreocupado e irónico.

—Wow, Severus, ¿acaso crees que somos amigos? —preguntó ella, con un toque curioso y sorprendido.

—Deberías sentirte afortunada, ciertamente. —El hombre asintió con aire arrogante y satisfecho —No todo el mundo puede entrar en mi círculo de amistades —añadió.

Ella estalló en risas, provocada por las palabras que él había soltado con tanta chulería.

Al reírse, ella había cerrado los ojos y cortado el contacto visual que habían mantenido hasta ese momento. Severus disfrutó viéndola reír. Lo había causado él y le hizo sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo.

Cuando Aurora se serenó y volvieron a mirarse, el hombre pudo notar un curioso brillo en los ojos de la mujer.

Un brillo que le resultaba familiar. Aunque estaba seguro que no se lo había visto antes.

Se acordaría de ello.

La mujer levantó una mano y la acercó al rostro del hombre, que instintivamente se echó unas milésimas para atrás. Aurora dejó levantada la mano en el aire, hasta que él se tranquilizó un poco, ella lo notó, y finalmente posó la palma en una de sus mejillas.

Severus sintió un escalofrío. La mano de la mujer era cálida y de tacto agradable. Incluso cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo más.

Cosa que no llegaba a entender.

—No eres tan venenosa como aparentas, mi amiga serpiente —dijo ella. Sin que le diese tiempo a abrir los ojos, ella separó la mano y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, que duró más tiempo que lo que él consideraba prudente.

Cuando abrió los párpados, el rostro de la mujer aún estaba casi pegado al suyo propio.

Su corazón dio un breve vuelco.

Solo la había tenido tan cerca, cuando una Navidad Aurora le había besado en los labios, debajo del muérdago encantado.

Y, sin embargo, notaba una poderosa sensación de _déjà vu_.

A todo esto, podía oler el perfume de la profesora. Una deliciosa mezcla de aromas que, en cierto sentido, le recordaban a la propia mujer.

Aurora abrió un poco la boca, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, casi como la que él debía mostrar. ¿Estaría teniendo ella también un _déjà vu_?

Ambos se echaron hacia atrás a la vez. Aurora cogió de nuevo la revista y se puso a pasar páginas sin ton ni son. Él se levantó de la silla. Dio un par de pasos por la sala, antes de reunir el valor suficiente para poder mirarla.

—Va siendo hora de hacer la ronda —comentó Severus.

Ella cerró la revista y también se puso en pie.

—Gárgolas galopantes, es cierto. Menos mal que uno de los dos tiene los pies en la tierra —comentó Aurora con una risa.

—Por supuesto, ya que tú te pasas todo el tiempo mirando los cielos —respondió él con su característica sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí, ya, claro. Ya te gustaría a ti que te pusiera patas arriba… —dijo ella con tono pícaro.

Severus se sonrojó, como cada vez que ella hacía algún comentario un poco subido de tono, y ella sonrió, como anotándose otro tanto en el marcador.

—Algún día me las pagarás —dijo él, intentando sonar amenazante.

—¿Tú y cuántos más?

Siguieron así un par de minutos, hasta que se desearon las «buenas noches» y cada uno se fue por diferentes tramos del pasillo.

Cuando ya había un buen trecho entre ambos, Severus paró y giró para ver cómo ella se perdía por la curva del pasillo, oyendo el tintinear de las tobilleras de la mujer al caminar.

Sonrió con cariño, negó brevemente con la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar los pensamientos que se le habían cruzado, y echó a andar de nuevo.

**FIN**

**?**

**Bueno, pues se terminó... ¿o no?**

**Si habéis leído "La Estrella de las Mazmorras", esto podría incluirse en unos años que dejé vacíos, casi al principio del fic, Entre el 81 y el 83. En la historia, practicamente todos los capítulos tienen la fecha de cuando ocurren los acontecimientos.**

**No estaban planeados esos "años perdidos", es más, la primera parte de esta Trilogía Metáforas (Un café, sin lógica y con hielo) nació mientras ya publicaba la otra historia, como un resumen o aperitivo de lo que podía ser el longfic.**

**Por eso aquí les he borrado la memoria... ¿Le acabaría contando Severus la verdad a Aurora?**

**En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchos ánimos para todos.**

**Robin Fleur**

**P.D. ¿Review?**


End file.
